


Memory Loss

by ReviChan



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, powers to be discovered later, superhero, superhero au, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviChan/pseuds/ReviChan
Summary: Mark is a villain, but after an unfortunate encounter with his arch nemesis and recently discovered roommate, Jack, he loses all his memories. Jack knows that Mark can show that he is a good person if he would get the chance to. That's why he does everything in his power to save him from his unfortunate fate.But what would happen if Mark slowly but surely regains the memories concerning his villain days?





	1. A superhero?

I slowly opened my eyes, I wasn't' used to the harsh light yet so my eyes scrunched up uncomfortably. Almost immediately after regaining most of my consciousness I heard somebody move right next to me.

"Are you awake?" A voice closer than that I would've liked asked me. I tried to look at the person talking to me but my eyes failed on me. I grunted quietly trying to stretch my limbs... emphasis on the trying part.

I couldn't move my arms, my eyes shot wide open not caring for the harsh burn the light left in them. I looked at my arms shocked at what I saw; my hands were tied to the bed, making me unable to move them. At this point I started to fear for my life; I was in an unknown environment (presumably) tied to a bed with a stranger (probably) sitting next to me. I looked up at the stranger with the widest, pleading eyes.

"Why am I tied to the bed? And w-ho are you?" I tried to sound less scared than I was but by the look the stranger gave me I saw that he probably knew about my fears.

The stranger looked right at me with no emotions showing in his blue eyes, only when he started to talk again did he show emotions: anger...

"Because you are a danger Mark, don't play the innocent card on me. It won't work this time, once is enough I won't let you fool me twice", He gritted out through his teeth; making him look a whole lot more intimidating.

I didn't know what he was talking about, the only thing I could make out was that he called me Mark, my thoughts ran wild after that: 'Wait... Why did he call me Mark? Is that my name? Why can't I remember that? Wait why can't I remember anything else?'

I looked at the stranger fear fully showing on my face: "I-I don't remember..."

The stranger looked even more furious at me, his non-American accent thickening with every word he said: "What do you mean you don't remember?! Don't you remember what you've done?! The reason why you are now trapped here instead of at home drinking coffee with me?! Fuck you Mark! You did this to yourself!"

I honestly didn't hear half of what he was saying; I was lying there trying to figure out who I was.

After he was done shouting I quietly whispered: "I don't remember..."

The stranger sighted deeply while he ran his hand roughly through his brown-ish hair: "What don't you remember, Mark?" He slumped back into the chair he was sitting on, still glaring deeply at me. “The fact that our friendship is now non-existent or the fact that you lied to practically everybody you know?”

It took me a few second before answering.

"Everything... I don't remember anything at all..."

I think the stranger got what I meant after he saw the lost look on my face.

He looked horrified at me; "O-oh God... You really don't remember... do you? Do you remember me? Can you remember who I am to you?"

I was so confused, I probably knew the man, following the way he talked to me, but I couldn't remember anything to do with him.

"I'm sorry but I-I'm afraid I don't remember anything... Do I know you? And why did you tie me to this bed?"

The stranger looked with angst at me: "Yes you know me... but before I'll try and explain things to you I need to know some things for sure."

I lifted my head up so I could look at the stranger more easily, "Yes, yes of course! I just really want to know what the hell is going on. I'm pretty sure you didn't kidnap me or something like that".

The blue eyed man looked at me for a moment in deep thought before he started to speak again: "Do you really not remember who you are? Or what you did?"

I decided to answer him with a simple 'no' and shook my head.

"Do you remember what you did for a living?" I again answered him with a 'no'.

'Do you remember where we live? Or why you are here?" This time I only shook my head getting more nervous and scared the more he asked questions. I couldn't remember who I was. The only memory I had were the ten minutes between waking up to the harsh light and now.

"Do you remember anything at all?"

The stranger looked exasperated, well no, he looked more scared than irritated.

"Um, yes?"

The man’s eyes lit up at that; "What do you remember?"

I looked at the bed sheets half not ready for the reaction I would get from the man, "I remember the past ten minutes" I looked back up at the man giving him a derpy smile.

"I see... you are still a big idiot, with memories or not."

"What! It's the truth! That's the only thing I can remember!" I puffed out a sight, "you obviously know who I am, can't you inform me of well. Me? Maybe also what you are called?" I looked at my arms bound to the bed; ”Or you know, you could un-bound me from this bed" I shook my hands for emphasis.

The stranger looked away from me and then whispered something so silent that I almost didn't pick it up: "I don't know if you want to know".

Before I could question him about what he meant, he started to talk again: "This will be weird because I know you personally, but you um, obviously don't remember me. So forgive me if I later forget that you lost your memories of me." He took a deep sight and shuffled a bit in his chair. All my focus was on him; I was going to find out who I was.

"Fuck... I don't know what to start with... um, I guess names? Yes that’s a good starting point" the stranger sat up a bit straighter in his chair. He pointed at me: "You are called Mark Fischbach,-" then he pointed at himself ",- I am called Seán, but everybody calls me Jack, including you." He put his hand down on his lap; I could see he was getting more nervous as the time passed.

"We are roommates, and we practically did everything together. We even go to the same college, the only thing we don't do together is our choice in study."

He shuddered out a breath, probably afraid of what he had to say next... or if he even would tell me.

"W-we both have inhuman powers..."

Before I could question him about it and ask him what he meant he continued to explain, albeit even more nervous than a few seconds ago.

"I-I am a, um, a superhero... I help people in need, and you-" Jack took a deep breath, "-you are a vi-" he abruptly stopped talking and looked at me with wide eyes. He then looked away as if he was contemplating what he would tell me next. He waited a few seconds before finally talking again; " Y-you are," Jack started to slowly chew his bottom lip probably thinking if it would be smart to say what he would say next," you are also a superhero, we worked together... We were a team."

Jack looked at me, something pleading glowing in his eyes as if he was waiting for me to say something next.

"What... I don't have superpowers"

I honestly thought he would say I was something else by the way he acted and was nervous to tell me. But I guess he didn’t.

"Yes Mark, you do have super powers. If you knew you could have easily broken out of the bounds by now..."

I tried to prop my neck up more comfortably on the cushion: "W-what do you mean?"

"Just pull hard on the bounds and you will see what I mean."

I did just that, I squeezed my right hand into a tight fist and started to pull towards me… Big mistake.

I didn't expect that it would be so damned easy to break the bound on my arm. I pulled so hard even _and_ the fact that this was one big o surprise for me that my arm immediately broke out of the bound and slammed fist first into my face. "OW FUCK!"

I rubbed the now free hand on my face, scrunching my eyes in pain. I heard somebody laugh in the background.

"OMG, Mark that was hilarious! God, I am so happy I didn't warn you!"

"Oh, fuck you..." I said that while grunting.

I opened my eyes and looked at Jack seeing that he was doubled over laughing like that was the funniest thing he has seen in a whole year.

"Oh stop laughing you ass!"

Jack started wheezing trying to stop; "I-I'm sorry, I fucking can't"

I glared angrily at him until his laugh dimmed down, and when it did I asked: "Are you done?"

Jack just stared at me for a few second before he started to laugh again.

A small smile appeared on my face and I said jokingly: "Seriously! Go fuck yourself!"

"Fuuuckkk" he was still laughing, "I can't! That was the funniest thing that happened throughout this whole month!" He looked at me with a big smile on his face, "Seriously! You should have seen yourself!"

I won't lie... I also giggled a bit at that, just from hearing his infectious laugh and the stupidness of this situation. My face still hurt like a mother fucker thought.

After we both COMPLETELY stopped laughing we looked at each other. Jack looked like he was wondering if I would start talking again. A knock sounded through the room and we both turned our heads to the door.

Jack yelled 'come in' and the door opened to reveal a tall bulky man in a suit. While entering he briefly looked at me and then turned to Jack.

"Seán, could you come with me for a moment?" The man gestured to the door.  
Jack briefly looked at me in worry and then stood up from his chair: “Of course sir. Mark I’ll be right back. Just… don’t punch your face again.”

I watched them both walk out of the door, the last thing I could hear Jack say behind the other side of the door was: “Where to, sir?”

I could not hear them after that so I decided to close my eyes in hope of falling asleep. Those past few minutes had  been tiring; I’ve been yelled at first thing when I woke up, I discovered that I have no memories at all, and I have inhuman powers?

God, this will take a while to get used to… I just hope that I wasn’t some sort of villain throughout my life…

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mr. Nelson and I both walked out of the door; I didn’t want to leave Mark alone, especially then when I knew that he had no memory what’s so ever, but… I didn’t want to lose my job. I asked Mr. Nelson where we were heading.  
“I want to say to that one bench outside, but… it started to rain again. So let’s just go to my office.”

We both started heading to his office and when we got there he immediately started to talk again:

“Seán, I want to talk to you about Mark now that he is awake again.” I looked at him to prompt him on so he would continue talking.

“The government let us decide what we would do with Mark Fischbach; as they still need to build a place where they could imprison people with superhuman abilities. They said that it would be best that we hold him here in the mean time until we decide what to do with him.”

Nelson looked at me to see if I was following what he was saying. I just nodded slightly at his stare.

“We have a few options on what we want to do with him, but the option that we are considering most is the most gruesome one.”

I looked at him in horror, half knowing what he meant but just not wanting to accept it:  
“Wh-what do you mean sir?”

Nelson took a deep sight and then looked me straight into my eyes: “Seán, we are considering to execute Mark. I know that this will be hard on you considering he was very close to you, but remember; the life you had with him was a lie, he lied to you and everybody surrounding him. He did a lot of bad things in his life. This is the right thing to do.”

I was silent; I didn’t know what to say. I looked down at my lap preparing myself to say that I understand and that it probably be for the better… until I remembered what happened earlier that day with Mark.

Still looking down at my lap I whispered: “No… you can’t.”

“Seán… What do you mean we can’t? I’m extremely sorry, but this is not something you can decide.”

I looked up at Nelson and started talking, maybe bit louder than what I should have had.  
“No! You don’t understand Mr. Nelson! He doesn’t remember anything whatsoever! He doesn’t even remember he was a bad person! Hell, he doesn’t remember he has superpowers!”

Nelson looked at me wide eyed, not believing what I was saying.  
“After he woke up and I started realising that he could not remember me or anything else… I…” I briefly looked away from Nelson’s his stare, “I lied to him that he was a superhero”.

“What do you mean you lied to him?”

“I could not bear telling him the truth; he looked so innocent and scared that I just… I just couldn’t.”

“So you’re telling me that if we lock him up or even execute him that he would die thinking that he was innocent? God damn it Seán… What did you bring us into?”

I tried to think for a solution, or just anything to not get Mark executed. And then it shot me: “We could turn him into a superhero?”

Nelson looked angrily at me: “What?”

“I said we could turn him into a superhero! He even thinks he is one! And the public eye doesn’t know of his true identity! He is strong and smart, you know that the best. We could use him for our own benefit.”

Nelson was silent for a moment: “And what would happen if this plan of yours would go south?”

“That won’t happen. I would keep watch on him. We were roommates before, why would that change now? And if I see any sort of sign indicating that he is getting his memories back; I would immediately report back to you!”

Nelson looked at me: a complex emotion showing on his face.  
“Seán, I don’t know…”

“Please Mr. Nelson! Please consider this! I would do everything in my power to make this work!”

Nelson answered me without a second to spare, he probably was ready to dismiss me already; “Okay Seán, I will consider this. I will need to talk to a few people and make some arrangements. But for now you can go home, I am sure you need some rest.”

“Thank you, sir! I greatly appreciate this!” I got up and started to walk to the door. When my hand touched the door handle I turned my head around to say one more thing to Mr. Nelson: “Just please sir, if you are going to talk to Mark: please don’t trigger his memories… It would break my heart to know there was something that could keep him alive but for that to completely disappear because of a few words or actions.”

“That would be accounted for, Seán. Now go and rest up.”

I took one last look at Nelson and that was exactly what I went to do. Sleep.


	2. Release

I slept for two more days after I woke up with no memories. 

I remembered a few memories while I was dreaming; little snippets of my childhood. My mom and dad, and a boy that I would guess is my brother. Even thought I remembered something, it didn't bring me closer to find out what happened to me. The memories I got where hazy and I can't be sure if they actually were real memories or just lucid dreams.

The day I woke up again Mr. Nelson, as he introduced it himself, came by to ask me a few questions. The questions were the same kind that Jack asked me when I first got up, but less personal. He did inform me that they would keep me locked up in my room until they knew what they would do with me.  
For why they locked me up... they didn't tell me.  
The only plus point in this situation was that Jack would come over every day when he had time. That was the third day of being locked up in that room, and it would have driven me crazy if Jack wouldn't come and talk to me regularly. I'll be honest, we didn't talk about a lot; mostly because I didn't know what to talk about and I couldn't see that Jack wanted to talk about a lot but he didn't want to overwhelm me.

Jack has been siting in the chair beside my bed for a while now but the only thing we said to each other was 'hi'. It wasn't awkward, even thought I didn't know him well at the time I felt save beside him.

"Jack?" I wanted to ask him a few questions concerning my past. Hopefully he would answer.

He looked up from his phone, tapping widely at it; probably answering people's texts.  
"Yeah?"

"You said we went to the same college, what did we study?"

Jack smiled kindly at me and said: " We went to the same college but our choices in study were different. I studies sound engineering while you studied engineering."

I made an 'oh' form with my mouth: "Oh, i think my father was an engineer. Maybe that's why I went to study it?"

Jack looked concerned at me and than silently sighted: "You really are getting your memories back, aren't you?"

"Well yeah, at least I think I am. Isn't that a good thing?" I didn't know why Jack would look sad instead of happy that I was getting them back. Maybe something happened in the past?

"No, no, yes of course it's good!" Jack paused thinking for a second, me not interrupting him.  
"Could you tell me what you can remember?"

"Oh yeah, um, the only thing I do remember are fuzzy memories of my childhood. Like my mom and dad or my brother, who's name I think is Thomas." I tried to think of more: "I also remember playing a lot; in the playground, in my past house..." I sighted silently.  
"I honestly can't remember more... I'm sorry I can't remember you.."

Jack looked sad at me but didn't answer. Maybe he wanted to say something but couldn't. Not because he could not word himself properly but because the door to the room suddenly slammed open.

Mr. Nelson walked into the room with a big smile plastered on his face: "Mark! Good news!"  
He walked over to Jack and leaned his hands on on Jacks shoulders.  
Jack and I looked curiously up at Mr. Nelson.  
"You are getting released from this depressing room! But because you have no memories-" he slightly patted Jack's shoulder "- Jack here will be your personal tour guide"

We both looked surprised at Mr. Nelson. Jack happy and exited while I had a slight fear showing in my face; I didn't know anything at all about what would be outside that room waiting for me...

"But because you don't have any memories, we won't expect you to have memories of your superhero days and powers. That is something that Jack here will have to teach you again. To control your powers and the way we handle crime."

Jack looked up at Nelson and smiled.  
“It will take a while for everything to fall into place and of course there are a few things that we need to change.”

Nelson sighted: “Actually.. there are a lot of things we need to change…”

 

After Nelson left Jack took me outside the room I was in... to guess where… yep. Another closed room. But I wasn't mad because I knew why we were going there.

“Jack could you explain to me again why we are doing this?”

Jack was sitting down searching for something in the drawer in front of him.  
“Yeah, so basically everyone in this whole wide world who knew your superhero persona thinks you’re dead now. Nobody knew your true identity; Mark Fischback, is still alive but your superhero persona, Wilford is dead.” Jack glanced from the drawer at me to see if I was following.  
“Now we need to get your measurement so we can design and make a new suit for you.”

I was looking at Jack (more staring at him) from my place on the strangely comfortable chair.  
Jack turned around holding a tape-measure in his hands, he gave me a suspicious look before he turned around and went to the closet next to the drawer.  
“I’ll need you to strip down to your underwear so I will be able to measure your, um, body.”

“Oh yeah of course”  
I started removing my shirt a bit of uncertainty in my actions.  
“Why are you measuring my sizes and not somebody else?”  
  
“Ah, usually I am the one to measure the sizes if the tailor isn't around. There aren't a lot of people who can do it well and there aren't a lot of people we need to take sizes from. I am also the only person accept for Nelson that you actually know. So they thought it will be best if I were to do it.”

“Okay yeah, that sounds logical”  
I removed my shirt and then my pants leaving me in my underwear. Jack came back from the closet holding a black t-shirt and stone washed baggy jeans in his hands. He handed them over to me and said: “After I measured you wear this” he gestured to the clothing items, “after all we didn't change your clothes in 3 day because you where sleeping most of the time.”

“Yeah, ok.” I was silent for a moment and then asked: “how long was I out anyway? And what happened to me?”

Jack looked a bit taken aback by the question, probably not expecting me to ask that after such a long time.  
But could you blame me for not asking? The only thing that was on my mind at the time was how I would get my memories back and what my life was outside of this building.  
“Oh yeah, you still don't know…” Jack looked away in thoughts for a moment and when he looked back at me he had a determined look on his face. For the reason he looked at me like that I wouldn't realise for a long while.  
“We fought against the only villain who has superpowers in this city. In the end we won against him… but not before he hit you hard against your head.”

Jack sighted silently while closing is eyes, he then went to sit down on the bed next to me.  
“The reason why there are not a lot of superheroes to begin with is because there aren't a lot of people on this world that have superpowers.” While he spoke he gestured with his hands making imaginary groups of people.  
“There are even less people who have superpowers useful enough to be a superhero.” Jack checked in on me to see if I was following, “And guess how many of those people with superpowers useful to superheroes actually want to be superheroes.”

“But that's useful because there is only,-“ jack held up one finger, “- one villain per ten superheroes.” At this point I was starting to understand him.  
“In most states there are only 4 to 5 superheroes. We actually only have 3.”  
Jack hook his head and quickly added; “ I'm sorry I, um, forgot to count myself. We have 4 superheroes.”  
He smiled kindly at me and then continued: “Anyway, what I wanted to say was because there is only 1 villain per 10 superheroes that means that there is only one villain per two states.”

Out of all this I started to wonder something, or more: I started to get frightened.

“Jack, do we- I mean does this state have a villain?” And at that question I realised that I didn't even know what state I was in… great, just great.

“Oh no, we did. That's a big part why you have no memories left.”

“What do you mean?”

“I told you this, like a few minutes ago; when we fought the only villain in this area we defeated him… but not before you payed the price.”

I made a silent O shape with my mouth.

“If you where wondering, we won't make you fight crime just yet, we don't know how much you actually can control your powers yet.”

“Ah that's good…” I sighted out of relief “I am not sure if I'm ready to fight the big bad boss just yet”.

Jack stared at me for a moment in disbelief and then he giggled silently. .  
“Ok now that you know why I am the one measuring you, are you ready to actually start?”

“Oh yeah, of course”

 

He measured everything that could be measured of my body, well accept the more private part.  
He measured me from top till bottom. Starting with my head to my neck and then slowly going lower and lower.  
I honestly really felt vulnerable the time, but I didn't worry myself too much. Jack gentle touches and soft word made me realise that he wasn't here to make me feel uncomfortable.

The moment I got undressed I saw my body for the first time… it was covered in scars. From the little snippets of childhood memories I was slowly getting back I couldn't remember seeing scars on my body, so that meant that the scars where recent additions.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jack gently tapping my shoulder from behind me.  
I looked over my shoulder at him and gave him a subtle smile.

“We’re done, you can put on your clothes back on.”  
Jack walked over to the door and stopped right in front of it.  
“When you’re done changing come to the dining room, it's on the end of this hallway you won't be able to miss it. We can then discus how your suit is going to look like.”

Jack quickly glanced at me before he opened the door and left the room. I am still not sure but I think that I saw a slight blush cover his cheeks right before he left.  
Anyway, I got dressed and left to the dining room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it took me this long to finally update...  
> but I'll be honest... as much as I like to write I find it extremely hard to actually sit down and start writing something interesting.  
> So yeah... it will probably take me a while to whip up another chapter and I apologise in advance. 
> 
> But thank you if you did enjoy reading this, I really appreciate every kudos and comment I get :D 
> 
> If you have criticism about my work I would be happy to hear about it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I had this idea suddenly pop up into me brain hole after a lonesome bus-ride home. I started working on this idea because i honestly had more inspiration to write this than my other fic. But because I'm writing another fic I don't know if I'll continue this... Only if this gets good feedback AND i know that at least a few people would want to read this, only then will i write this story further. 
> 
> Also: I have things already in mind for this fic. The point of view will also change as i see fit, but will mostly focus on Mark his point of view.
> 
> So please; don't be shy and write a comment. I would even love for you to criticize this work (I appreciate that more than what you would think).
> 
>  
> 
> And if you got this far: THANK YOU FOR READING!! If you didn't like it i would greatly appreciate it if you would leave a comment explaining why. Just keep in mind to be kind.


End file.
